halofandomcom-20200222-history
Second Battle of Mombasa
The Second Battle of Mombasa was a bloody engagement between UNSC and Covenant Loyalist forces http://halo3.com/believe/test/shell.html. Background It appears that the Battle of Mombasa did not end with its entire destruction. Later, during the Second Battle of Earth, Human and Covenant forces clashed again in its ruins, both forces surging forward to capture it and whatever prize or tactical value it may have held. Elements from both the 506th Tank Regiment and the 77th Marine Regiment battled furiously for it, with snipers from both sides taking a heavy toll upon the enemy. Ultimately, the battle lasted seven days, with the UNSC forces in a desperate situation. With ammo becoming scarce and all hope seeming lost, that is when John-117 stepped into the battle. Timeline Battle for the Landing Zone The Second Battle of Mombasa took place in 2552. The Battle was started on the outskirts of the war zone, where UNSC and Covenant forces engaged each other bitterly for control of a Landing Zone. The UNSC never gained full control of it, always being pushed back by the Covenant when ever they seemed to secure it and vice versa. The Northern Bridge Falls Despite a valiant defense by the Marines, there was no way they could hold the bridge for any longer. With Brute forces surging over it and hitting the Marines vulnerable flanks, there was only one choice. At 14:00 the order came through to destroy the bridge, so to force the enemy down into the Valley where UNSC trenches lay to slaughter the enemy with fire from elevated positions. However, this was not to be as the Covenant forces had already begun to surge down there with the destruction of the Bridge. The Hill The most ferocious and bloody bottleneck in the battle, the UNSC forces sent to defend it took 2/3 casualties. After second bridge was destroyed, the trenches at the foot of here, a last ditch defensive measure, came under heavy attack, garnering heavy Marine casualties. Snipers Snipers from both sides battle for control, with UNSC Snipers fighting on one end of the destroyed southern bridge and Covenant Jackal snipers halting Marines outside the Landing Zone before being sent into a route by UNSC infantry and tanks. The 506th arrive Tasked with securing a road to the southern bridge span, the 506th Tank Regiment plowed forward, taking heavy casualties. Though outnumbered, they took their objective, leaving a path for the second wave of UNSC infantry to follow. John's Gambit It was at the top of the "Hill" bottleneck that John-117, launched a gambit to retake the hill for the UNSC forces, by allowing himself to be captured by Brute forces there. Other Notable UNSC Combatants *Pawel Czernek - Major Pawel Czernek, who was active for 30 years in the UNSC from 2551 to 2581. He was one of the few surviving combatants who fought in The Battle of New Mombasa. Filmed in a documentary circa the turn of the 26th century at the Museum of Humanity. He related his role in the battle while examining a diorama of the battle - he manned an overturned Warthog's turret - and described the morale Master Chief engendered during the battle ("We knew Master Chief was in the fight. He gave us hope.") The elderly Maj. Czernek wears a prosthetic metal right leg. It is unclear where or when he suffered that traumatic injury.GameTrailers "The Museum" video *Ian Callahan - A soldier who was captured by two Jackals during the Battle of New Mombasa, and saved by an unknown Marine."Believe" Halo 3 site *James Dessen - Corporal James Dessen was posthumously awarded a Red Legion of Honor medal for his extraordinary bravery during the Battle of New Mombasa."Believe" Halo 3 site *Thomas P. Porter - A Scorpion tank driver during the Battle of New Mombasa."Believe" Halo 3 site *Thomas Chang - Sergeant Chang was a veteran of numerous battles with the Covenant, and successfully completed the task of securing a forward HQ during the Battle of New Mombasa. He was killed during a Covenant air assault."Believe" Halo 3 site *Jackson Law - The sole survivor of a warthog patrol during the Battle of New Mombasa. He sustained serious injuries when his warthog was destroyed by Covenant plasma bombardment."Believe" Halo 3 site *Sian Wong - A UNSC sniper during the Battle of New Mombasa. Sustained severe burn injuries from a retaliatory Banshee strike."Believe" Halo 3 site *Russel Tinnier - A UNSC marine during the Battle of New Mombasa assigned to destroy a strategic bridge."Believe" Halo 3 site *Thomas C. Meyer - A UNSC marine who used his rocket launcher to destroy the bridge alongside Tinnier."Believe" Halo 3 site *Emmanuel Lomax - "Emmet" Lomax encountered John-117 during the Battle of New Mombasa, after receiving a precious 4 hours sleep in an abandoned building."Believe" Halo 3 site *Caio Zanato - Sole survivor of his squad during the Battle of New Mombasa, promoted to the rank of Private First Class."Believe" Halo 3 site Trivia *The battle lasted seven days, in keeping in Bungie's trademark use of the number 7. *John-117's involvement in the battle is an apparent discrepancy, since no such battle is seen in Halo 3, though it may appear in a future issue of Halo: Uprising. *This battle, pending current canon, is non-canon; it was part of Microsoft's Halo 3 Ad Campaign and not Bungie's work. Microsoft had no control or idea of Halo 3's story, and therefore it is not present in said canon. It does not appear in Halo 3 or Halo: Uprising. Images Image:Halo3 panoramaA 001-1-.jpg|Marine fire teams defeat Brute forces outside of the LZ. Image:Halo3 diorama 1352-1-.jpg|The Covenant advance is halted by the destruction of the northern bridge. Image:Halo3 panoramaC 001-1-.jpg|Marines fall under the relentless advance of the Covenant War Machine. Image:Halo3 diorama 0749-2-.jpg|The snipers of the 77th Marines pick off Covenant soldiers from their elevated position. Image:Halo3 panoramaB 006-1-.jpg|The Scorpions of the 506th Tank Regiment arrive. Image:Halo3 panoramaD 001-1-.jpg|John prepares to launch his attack. Image:Halo3 panoramaA 096.jpg|Marines of the 77th engage some brutes. Related Articles *Human-Covenant War *First Battle of Earth **Battle of Mombasa *Second Battle of Earth **Battle of Voi Sources